How Many Years I've Been in Love With You
by aMessOfaPerson
Summary: AU. Seven x Yoosung. Yooseven. Seven, an ordinary college kid doing the RFA's dirty work on the side, spends everyday watching a coffee shop door, waiting for a certain someone to walk through. Jaehee assists him in getting to know this stranger. The only problems are that Yoosung has no idea that Seven is a hacker and undercover, and Seven has a few personal issues of his own.


Chapter 1: Seven and Jahee's Bonding Adventure

Seven sat down on the same bench like he had been doing for weeks. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up from his two hour nap. As usual he looked around, waiting to see someone open that red door to the small brick building.

"Luciel, what are you doing? I thought you said you had class in a hour."

He glanced over to see Jahee looking down at him judgingly.

"I'm just, uh, waiting. And call me Seven out in public."

"You are just waiting?"

Seven quickly nodded. "Yep. Just sitting here, waiting for class to start."

Jahee frowned. "Your school is on the other side of the city." She put her briefcase down.

"Why do you care?" He asked, pushing up his black and yellow striped glasses.

"Because you're acting suspicious. I know how you make all your money. V doesn't fund your nonsense." She paused. "Are you spying on me?"

"Not today." He turned his head, looking around the area again. "Hey, Jahee, can I ask you to do something with me?"

"No, Mr. Han is expecting me to be there in twenty minutes."

"It'll take five! If you're late, just tell Jumin that I'll come work for him!" Seven grabbed Jahee's arm, ready to drag her off.

"I doubt he'll allow that," Jahee shook her head.

"Come on, I won't get in the chat room for the rest of the morning if you come with me!" He tried to convince her.

Jahee thought for a moment. "Make it the rest of the day and I'll go."

"Great!"

Jahee picked up her briefcase and yanked her arm away from Seven's grip. Seven lead them into the small, old brick building with the red door that he watched every morning and occasionally some afternoons.

It was quiet; soft jazz music played in the background. The walls were painted a beige color and the floors were wooden. Behind a counter, there was equipment to make coffee. Two people stood taking orders while the other employees made the orders.

Jahee looked at Seven. "You brought me to a coffee shop?"

"I'm gonna buy you and Jumin some coffee!" Seven smiled back.

"Luciel, Mr. Han is expecting me any moment. If I come in late, he's going to make me work even later than usual. I'm not in a coffee mood anyways."

"Don't be like that. Just come up with me to order, okay?" Seven begged. "I'll buy you as many posters of Zen as you want?"

"Deal."

They walked up to the counter and stood in line. Seven impatiently held the cross from his necklace in his hand and messed with it. Jahee looked over, concerned, but she didn't bother to question him.

Finally, they were at the front. A small blonde haired guy stood behind the counter. He wore the standard red buttoned up shirt and khakis.

He smiled at them. "How may I help you? Would you like to order from our couple's menu?"

"No, uh, we aren't a thing. I will never ever date this...creature that probably came from hell."

Everyone shot a look at Jahee.

"I'm that bad?" Seven questioned.

"No, I mean, sorta-"

"I'm really sorry!" The boy hung his head.

"Do you have um uh any Dr. Pepper," Seven squinted at the name tag, "Yo-sung Kim?"

He laughed. "It's Yoosung, and no I'm sorry. We only have coffee and tea. We are a coffee place after all! Can I get you anything else?"

"Um, I…" Seven found himself speechless.

Jahee pushed Seven to the side. "Two black coffees and a pumpkin latte." She pulls out her wallet and hands him a twenty. "Keep the change."

"Your names for the order?"

"Seven's an idiot," Jahee mumbled and dragged Seven off to the side.

"You're an idiot. Do you know what you do to make money?" Jahee whispered.

"What does it have to do with this coffee shop? I didn't know you like pumpkin lattes"

Jahee sighs. "It's for Mr. Han. Luciel, you're obviously in love with that guy. The second you get involved with someone, everyone in the RFA is screwed. All of our information get leaked. They will know who you are, all because you let your name and information slip out to someone who isn't apart of us. You understand now?"

"I know the risks, Jahee. I've stood outside this coffee shop for weeks, just waiting to get enough courage to come in here, but I'm not in love. I just, uh, don't like new places. I'm not getting involved with anyone. I'll be fine."

"If something happens to Zen because of you, I swear on my life, you will never see the sun again," Jahee growled.

"Jahee, stop falling for Zen. Like you said, it'll-"

Seven was cut off by being caught off guard when Jahee pushed him by his chest. He stumbles back, making the waiter drop their coffee.

"I'm sorry!" Yoosung quickly picked up the cups.

"It was uh my fault." Seven awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry about it. Jumin will get over missing his latte."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

He turned to talk to Jahee, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Is there a place around here where I could buy some Dr. Pepper?" Seven asked.

"You're on the wrong side of town for that! Sorry, but I have to go class! Who knows, maybe I'll see you around!" Yoosung called as clocked out and ran outside to grab his bike. He rode off.

"Yoo...sung," Seven quietly whispered.

Then he realised something: there was only one college in the city. That meant they went to the same college. Seven walked out of the building and pulled up his hood. Even though it was raining, things were looking up.


End file.
